


A Day in the Life of Haruhi Fujioka

by otaku579



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyance, Comedy, First Day, Haruhi is annoyed, Mornings, Shattering - Freeform, apart from kami, exam, haruhi is not a morning person, no names are used - Freeform, nobody else is really mentioned besides briefly in passing, one shot of Haruhi, vase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku579/pseuds/otaku579
Summary: Haruhi's first day at Ouran Academy





	A Day in the Life of Haruhi Fujioka

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fanfiction I wrote in my English mock exam in January 2017. I got an A and thought I may as well share it. The task was to write a story that begins with the sentence: ‘This was going to be a terrible day, one of those days when it’s best to stay in bed because everything is going to turn out bad.’ Here was my take on Haruhi's first day at Ouran. Let's just say Haruhi Fujioka is not a morning person.

This was going to be a terrible day, one of those days when it’s best to stay in bed because everything is going to turn out bad. It started off when she woke at dawn to hear next door’s baby crying through the paper-thin walls. Knowing sleep was practically impossible in this state, she instead slipped out of the duvet and sidled over to the window.

The night felt clear and cold – the moon breathed out an eerie breath of cold light, illuminating the trees in the garden below the windows.

With a sigh, the curtain was dropped and the girl climbed back into bed. Closing her eyes, the teen tried to recall what exam she was supposed to have that day, but to no avail.

The merciless infant, finally giving up on their wails at what the glowing alarm clock called 3:00 AM, but what felt like at least 6:00 due to the amount of time that should have passed.

However hard the girl tried, sleep seemed to do all in its power to elude her. Eventually she gave up, turning on a lamp to see what she was doing. With an obnoxious crashing sound, the lampshade shattered on the hardwood floor.

The first thing that came to her mind was ‘why me??’ Then ‘why was my dad stupid enough to buy a glass lampshade?’ Before finally ‘if I had a carpet this wouldn’t have happened.’ Tensing herself for the inevitable, she waited for a panicked man to come running through the door to her bedroom. Surprisingly, this didn’t happen. An answering snore echoed into her room, explaining why not.

The girl left her room to find a dustpan to clean up the mess before she would once again attempt to sleep.

Despite her efforts, she found that distractions were around every corner. Picking up a half-drank can of beer, she sighed, realising if she wanted the glass gone, it would apparently be necessary to clean up the entire living room from her dad’s late night drinking antics.

‘You know what,’ she thought to herself, peeling a slice of pizza off the remote control whilst grimacing at how disgusting her father could be when he was drunk, ‘what he needs is a wife – someone to keep him under control and make him clean up his own beer and pizza residue.’ 

Abandoning all hope of cleaning up her glassy floor, she laid down on the sofa, entirely forgetting about her alarm set for 7:00AM that morning, as well as the abundance of books she had, strewn across her floor by her schoolbag ready to start at a new high school that day. 

As sleep claimed her, she fell gladly into her dreams. Sadly, they were interrupted far too soon by the sound of out-of-time strumming. Sadly, it seemed her next-door-neighbour on the other side to the baby that woke her earlier had lost his hearing aids again and was playing guitar with the aid of an amp to hear it at Kami knows what hour. 

In a panic, she realised she wasn’t in her room and had no idea what time it was or how long it would take to get ready. She dashed back to her room in time to grab her school trousers, a shirt and her dad’s undersized jumper. Throwing them on, she grabbed her glasses deciding not to bother with contacts, as her alarm went off.  
‘Oh,’ she thought, ‘not as late as I’d supposed.’ Going downstairs, she grabbed her lunch, glad she had made it the night before, and make breakfast for herself and her dad. While doing so, she though ‘he doesn’t need a wife, just a servant, or a daughter who doesn’t need to go to school. Sadly, you need to go to school to be a lawyer. Oh well.’ she shrugged.

Unfortunately, in her haste to make breakfast, it seemed she hadn’t been paying it her full attention. Still, it wasn’t her fault mayonnaise looked like Greek yogurt. 

After the walk to school, she discovered she was late on her first day. ‘Oh, how wonderful.’ At last, she found her class, where she was able to sit down.

Note taking was complicated considering she was already behind, and once people discovered she was the alleged honour student, people seemed to think she could manage without her notes. Notes were the only reason she had made it so far.

The end of the day finally came, and she left the cluttered classroom in favour of searching for a place to study. She set foot in the noisiest library she had ever come across and left just as quickly as she had come.

Eventually she came across an abandoned music room, thinking it would be a good place to study. Yet again, her head had failed her. It was full with six very peculiar boys, who seemed to misunderstand her short hair and large jumper thinking that she too was a boy. In her haste to back away, the girl managed to break a valuable case which had been ‘innocently’ sat on display. So it began, her insanely steep debt that just seemed to come with her bad luck. Like she had thought, this day was going to be a terrible day, one of those days when it’s best to stay in bed because everything is going to turn out bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
